


Thank You

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Other, Returning Home, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Adam wakes up back from the dead thanks to God. When he asks, God explains that Adam didn't deserve to die and was given a second chance.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

What is love? Friendship? Family? Adam didn't have any answers. He was abandoned, lost, and alone.

Its been five years since Michael's death and he was alone. Sam didn't bother communicating with him, especially when Adam found out Dean died. What about him? He was nothing. He wasn't afraid to say it, he was glad Dean was dead. Sam deserved to see how Adam felt. Jerk. 

He sighed as he threw in another load in the wash. His one and only friend was dead. God killed him. He saw God, he stood up and snapped Adam back to life. Then after he apologized to Adam, he sent him here, back to Windom, Minnesota to relive the time he lost. He didn't care, just as long he stayed away from the Winchesters.

As he was eating in the diner he worked, he was smiling at the waitress who gave him a wink. She was cute, but Adam wasn't ready to date. He was still recovering from the events that has transpired these last few years. He burped when he swallowed the last bit of cake. Yum. He never got tired of greasy food and sweet cakes. 

Adam looked at the picture of his mom, Kate Milligan. She was the only family he had. John, Dean and Sam were blood, but weren't family. He kissed the picture of his mom and tried to sleep. 

"Adam? Can you set the table?"

"Sure mom."

"Three plates not two."

Adam sighs. Kate shook her head in disapproval.

"Adam J Milligan, don't be a smartass." Kate warned.

"Yes mom." Great. HE was coming.

Adam smiled politely as he passed the potatoes to his biological father, John Winchester. Every year he came, every year he broke Kate's heart. He wanted to say something but knew better. John was okay he guessed, but he didn't know him very well. He always took Adam to baseball games, even though it was hockey he was crazy about. 

He didn't say anything as John and Kate talked. He knew their routine, after the dishes were done, Adam will go do his homework, and they will watch TV. Then Adam will be sleeping with a pillow over his ears trying to drown them out later that night. Ew. Then after a few days, John will take him to a baseball game, then make some small talk and take off again, making Kate cry.

Adam wished he never met John. At least he could still pretend his dad was a war veteran that was killed before Adam was born. In Adam's mind his pretend dad was a better father than John. 

"Adam?" Adam woke up to the sounds. It couldn't be.

"Michael?"


	2. Chapter 2

Adam shook his head. 

"Your dead. I saw you die." God eliminated everyone on Earth, except Adam, Michael, Sam, Dean and Jack. Adam was a ghost, Michael said Adam was going to return home soon. God wanted Adam to see what was happening to the Winchesters.

Adam couldn't help it. He smiled as Sam and Dean lost everything. Now they knew how he felt. They were depressed. Looks like their angel was dead, Adam overheard Dean talking about him. Dean was cold, he spent all that time with Castiel, and when he mentioned his death, it was like he said his favorite pie was sold out. Oh well. At least Sam cried over Eileen, she was snapped out of existence. 

God. Wow. He was relentless. He punished innocent people to get revenge on two men. Every life on Earth was gone. Damn. He knew God's True Motives but no matter what Sam asked, he'll never say why. He didn't deserve to know. The only ones that knew was him and Michael. Speaking of, how?

"I'm dead, yeah. But in The Empty I dream. I just want to see if you are alright."

Adam smiled. Michael. The only true friend Adam ever had. 

"I'm doing okay. Your Pops brought me back. He said I need to return to a regular life."

"Told you my Father kept His promises."

"Yeah. He is strict. You weren't kidding. How is God anyways?"

"I don't know. He shields Himself from me. But I sense He's doing okay. He isn't angry, just content with how things turned out. The last thing He told me is He wanted to finish His Series before He left again."

"Sam and Dean don't deserve to know the truth. But God is alright, He told me to follow my own path. But after all that time, I don't know what that is."

"Have faith. I have to go, I have to break up Gabriel and Lucifer's argument. Raphael is no help, he refuses to take a side. Farewell."

"Goodbye Michael."

Adam woke up crying. Mom. Michael. Two people that didn't deserve the shit hand they got. He prayed to both. Since he knew Heaven existed, he knew he'll see his mom again. Hopefully Michael in the future as well. If not, Adam hoped Michael was at peace.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two years Adam lived his life. Sam and him talked, but were mostly acquaintances than brothers. Adam didn't trust Sam, he knew Sam only latched onto him because of Dean's death. 

Adam didn't feel anything when he found out Dean died. He thought he'll be sad, but he felt nothing. But he did attend Sam's wedding and met his nephew Dean Jr. He liked his wife, she was a good woman, way too good for Sam. Little DJ was adorable, Adam babysat for him occasionally.

When Sam found out Adam was alive, he was in Minnesota on a case. Adam was working in a construction site when Sam pulled up pretending to be a FBI agent, and when he saw Adam, he dropped his wallet. Adam just looked past him, he could have been a random passerby for all he cared.

Later that night Adam was watching some random online videos when he knocked. Adam just gave Sam a cool look when he opened the door.

"Hi."

"Adam? How? I saw you die." Sam looked so confused. But also happy.

"Nice to see you too." Adam said in a cool voice. Where the fuck were you when I was stuck in Hell? Sam must have noticed, he was apologizing perfusly.

Sam broke down.

"Adam. I'm SO sorry. Please, it was hard. Dean......"

"Forget it. I'm alive. He brought me back."

"Jack?"

"Chuck."

"Oh.''

"Are you here just to let my heat out or do you want to come in."

For the next few hours Adam and Sam talked. He gave his condolences for Dean's death, although Adam didn't care. He was still bitter that he was basically thrown away for each other. Sam must have noticed, he grimaced. He then asked about Adam's life. 

"I'm alive. I have a job. I have this apartment, it's the little things in life that I appreciate. Being in Hell alone and forgotten thought me that."

He smiled when Sam teared up. 

"Your right. Adam, I know you'll never forgive me about everything, but I just want to know if you and me can hang out on occasion. You are the only family I have left."

"I'll think about it." He gave Sam a rare sympathic look. "I'm sorry about Dean."

"I know. Dean. If he was here, he would apologize as well."

"Doubt that, but if you need to talk, you have my contact information."

"Thanks Adam."

So Adam and Sam had a tentative relationship. Every year Sam invited him over for the holidays. And every year Adam accepted. He brought his wife and children over, little DJ was happy to see his cousins and played all through Christmas.

Adam met his wife while hunting. He hunted occasionally, only because hunters were scarce in his area and he figured why the hell not. So he got his tattoo and picked up a few weapons. He met Sam's friend Charlie while hunting, and after getting to know one another, she and Adam became friends. It was through her he met Zoe. 

For Adam, he thought he'll end up alone. Then when Zoe helped save Adam's life. Adam was embarrassed about being caught by a lone werewolf, the werewolf was lonely and wanted to start a pack and captured Adam to be her mate. Adam at the time was seriously considering it. He was getting lonely and depressed. But knowing he would never see Kate again in Heaven depressed him. He shook his head no.

"Too bad. You don't have a choice. You have Winchester blood. Our offspring will be strong and robust. I already brought a human heart. You'll get hungry when I turn you."

Great. Another reminder that he had the cursed blood. He was already planning to kill himself when he heard a gunshot. Adam saw the werewolf die. When he looked up, he saw Charlie with a two women. A dark skinned African American woman and a blonde woman with a pixie cut. 

The blonde who introduced herself as Zoe, was the one that shot the fatal shot. Adam thanked all three for saving Adam's life, but it was Zoe that he couldn't stop looking at. He knew staring in her eyes, she was the one. Zoe must have noticed, she blushed at Adam.

They were married a year later. Then after two kids, a daughter named Kate and a son named Jordon, both hunters put their weapons away and retired from hunting. Neither one wanted the kids in the life. 

Adam and Zoe lived happily for the next few years. Kate went to college and became a doctor, fulfilling Adam's lifelong dream of attending medical school. Jordan became a lawyer. Obviously living his uncle's dream about being a lawyer. Sam and his family were there at Adam's and Zoe's children's graduation and told his niece and nephew how proud he was. DJ was a bit jealous, but he wanted to be a hunter instead. He picked up the reins when Sam got sick and needed to continue the Winchester legacy.

At the end of Adam's life, at the ripe old age of ninety four, he died peacefully in his sleep surrounded by his children and grandchildren. He met his great grandchildren before he died, twin daughters named Samantha and Daisy. Zoe died a while back ago, it was breast cancer that took her. Sam died of cancer a long time ago. His wife died in a auto accident when she lost control in the rain and crashed while picking up their son from his soccer tournament.

When Adam woke up he found himself in Heaven with Kate, Zoe and John. Adam smiled seeing Sam and Dean. He swore he seen Michael as well, but after Kate announced she cooked her famous lasagna, all three brothers and their parents went to join Kate. Adam's, Sam's and Dean's grandparents were already there having dinner. They gave thanks to each other and the last thing Adam heard was God's voice.

"Told you things happen for a reason. Michael will be along eventually. Same with his brothers. Soon your whole family will be there."

Adam smiled and waved goodbye to Chuck that was standing with Jack.

"I'm taking Jack fishing. Then we are going to watch Babe Ruth at the annual baseball tournament. This time around I'm not abandoning my family."

"I thought Jack took your powers."

"He did. But retirement is something I always dreamt of. I'm going to guide him, for now, just till Castiel wakes up. Then once my children are back, Amara and I are going on a long vacation. She will be taking care of Jack's needs after we get back. Goodbye Adam. Take care."

"Thanks Chuck."

"Who are you talking to?" Kate asked.

"No one. Mom, pass the juice."

Adam looked up. Thank you Chuck.


End file.
